Chaotic
by Hesychia
Summary: One-shot; Artemis finds herself in trouble, but it's a good thing a certain witch-boy is nearby. Unusual pairing, but even Lords of Chaos need some love. Klarion/Artemis


**So I thought, why doesn't Klarion get any love (other than the obvious reasons)? I also wanted another Artemis-fighting-solo fanfic with Catwoman tied in, and this is the product. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice (or any DC comics characters)**

Artemis leaped from the dark rooftop, landing lithely on the building next to it. She ran, panting heavily until she reached the edge of the roof, jumping to the next building. The archer tapped the communicator in her ear. "Hello?" she hissed. "Anyone there? I need backup! Bad!"

The communicator buzzed unresponsively. Artemis snarled and glanced behind her. The shadow followed her, a lithe hunter in the night. Artemis stumbled, her breath hissing out as her foot stuck in a vent.

Her pursuer slowed as Artemis muttered, struggling to free her trapped foot. Soon, the figure was sauntering towards her. "Oh, isn't this cute?" the silver voice purred. "It reminds me of the time when Robin accidentally crashed through a skylight a few years ago. Don't feel bad, sweetheart; it's a rookie mistake."

"I'll show you rookie," Artemis snarled, swinging at the figure. She stood inches away from arm's length, and Artemis was out of arrows.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk; you are new at this, aren't you? I'd say a few months. No backup, either? Pity."

Artemis growled as she struggled to get her foot untangled from the bars of the vent. The figure continued talking about how they didn't make sidekicks like they used to.

Finally, she pulled free of the vent, attacking the figure. Smoothly, she stepped back and snatched the girl's arms, Catwoman's violet eyes boring into Artemis's charcoal ones. "Oh please; don't even pretend you're in my league, little tigress."

Artemis gasped, and Catwoman took advantage of her surprise to shove her onto her back. The archer stared up at the thief. "I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't pretend; I know all the great villains, and I make it a routine to check up on them often. Poor wheelchair-bound Paula; an incident from your father, I suppose?"

"Shut up!" Artemis yelled, kicking at her. Catwoman dodged her onslaught, continuing to talk without skipping a beat.

"I must admit, I envy you; two supervillain's bloodlines. What an honor; a pity you have to waste it with baby heroes." She suddenly snatched Artemis's foot in midair. The blonde gasped as Catwoman tossed her to the side, and she slammed against the lining of the roof.

Catwoman grabbed Artemis's hair and leaned down, whispering in her ear, "You don't have to, you know. You could join the Gotham villains; carry on the family name. You'd be sane enough that they wouldn't throw you in Arkham, but that's only if you get caught. You know you were meant for-" Suddenly, Catwoman stopped, looking up. She glanced over her shoulder as a haunting sound lilted through the air. She gasped, glancing at Artemis, "Hold that thought, kitten; I must have missed one of the strays."

Artemis watched blearily as the villainess hopped off of the rooftop to retrieve the cat. She winced and sat up. Suddenly, a shocked cry came from the alley where Catwoman had disappeared. Holding a hand to the bump on her head, Artemis trotted to the side of the roof, peering over the edge.

There was a flash of red light, and then she saw only darkness. A whiny, painfully familiar voice came from behind her. "Good performance, but you need work."

Artemis whirled around, reaching instinctively for an arrow. Klarion grinned, letting Teekl fall out of his hands. "Don't worry, I'm not here to fight. I was only here for a trick; one minute, she goes to save an innocent pussycat, the next she wakes up in jail." Klarion chuckled.

"What do you want, witch-boy?"

Klarion's eyes narrowed, but he wore a devilish smile. "Can't a lord of chaos have a little fun? Besides, you owe me some gratitude."

Teekl meowed from across the rooftop. Artemis frowned at Klarion warily. "Thanks. Now leave me alone."

Klarion sighed. "You didn't mean it."

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "Thank you," she growled through gritted teeth.

Klarion shook his head. "Is that the best you can do?"

Artemis remained silent this time. The witch-boy remarked, "You know, I accept other variant rewards."

"Sorry; I don't sell secrets."

"But you like keeping them."

"Not from everyone."

Klarion examined his fingers, appearing bored. "Except for the people closest to you."

Artemis snarled, "You don't know anything about me, witch-boy, and unless you want to get your butt kicked, I suggest you leave."

"You know I could blast you into another dimension if I wanted," he replied in a snarky way.

Artemis bit her lip. "What kind of reward?"

He smiled at her mischievously. "Just stand still and close your eyes."

She glared at him suspiciously.

Klarion sighed. "Teekl hasn't had dinner yet, so I would hurry up."

Artemis closed her eyes, face wrinkled in annoyance. "There. Now wha-" She was broken off as lips pressed against hers. She was about to punch him, but Artemis realized she couldn't move her body. _A spell_, she thought. _Sick._

Artemis was surprised to find that Klarion was rather gentle. His fingers brushed her jaw line, and a cold shiver ran up her spine. _Magic_, she thought quickly, but she knew it wasn't.

As soon as it began, it was over. She opened her eyes and found herself alone on the rooftop. Still shocked, she put a finger to her lips. Without thinking, she smiled.

Klarion and Teekl watched as she started running home. When she was out of sight, Teekl meowed chidingly at Klarion. The witch boy snapped, "Of course I know that!"

Klarion's gaze softened as he looked to the direction where Artemis had disappeared. Teekl was surprised to hear wistfulness in his voice as he muttered, "Lords of chaos can't fall in love."


End file.
